No Bad Dogs
by MyAlstroemerias
Summary: His mother cuts him off and the words sink in causing him to drop his phone and stare at his alarm clock. What is he supposed to do with this new information. It's not like he can leave and go to Japan he has to go to work soon."Takashi was in a train accident in Tokyo. He is in a coma and he lost his arm...We don't know how long it will be until he wakes up. I just...


Not many people would trust their sixteen year old son to drop out of school. The Shiroganes on the other hand did. They understood that school was not for everyone Mrs. Shirogane told herself she would never be the tiger-mom her mother was to her. The mother who she broke off ties with and never let her meet her own grandsons from the years of abuse she was put through. She would raise her children to be trusting and loving and willing to tell her anything. That was the kind of mother she wanted to be and hopes she is being. When Keith came to her in the middle of the night and they sat down to have a cup of tea together that's when he told her. How he wanted to drop out and that he was at the age that he could as long as he had his parents come to the school and sign off the papers. All she asked him was, "Is this what you really want?" When he said yes she asked no more questions and told her husband the next day. His father on the other hand asked a few questions, he was on board but he just wanted to know what Keith's plan was.

They sat down together at the dinner table with his mother and his brother and discussed it. "I can't be like Takashi, he's went to college and got a degree. I don't want any of that. I want to work and maybe open up a farm, I really enjoyed my agg classes and taking care of the animals on the school's property." They nod and listen to him supporting him fully. "My freshman agg teacher even told me about his friend who is looking for help on his farm and I thought I would take him up on the offer." His brother made dinner that night and they continued to talk about it as they ate.

"A farmer huh…?" They turn their head to look at their mother. "Your grandfather used to be a farmer...I bet he would be so proud of you for taking this path. I hope you get the job okay? You tell your counselor about it and call me when I need to sign the papers." Keith stood up fast and in the process spilled his water to run over and hug his mother peppering his face in kisses. He ignored his brother scolding him for the mess and stayed at his mother's side. For the first time since he was little he was excited to go to school the next day. To tell his teacher he is willing to take that job at the farm.

It all seemed to work out for him and his parents were proud of him for taking control of his life the way he wanted to and how much happier he seemed when they saw him. If they ever saw him in the day. Keith would wake up early and come home late from work, the farm was a good train ride away but he didn't mind. He loved what he was doing. He would come home with strange stories of what happened that day at work. He would come home with pictures of the two new puppies his bosses, Mrs. and Mr. Jenkins, got. Sometimes when he would come home late and tired he would slip into his mother's room and thank her. Thank her for letting him do this. For giving him this chance.

One of the nights he came down while his father was playing poker with his friends and sat with his mother in her room on the edge of the bed, having a serious talk with her. He took her hand and squeezed it. He had already been working at the farm for a year. He celebrated his seventeenth birthday with his bosses over at his home with his family. He stopped taking the train because his brother bought him a motorcycle that he had been eyeing since he was younger, he leaves earlier for work just so he can ride it around for a bit longer and really wake up before work. He had really grown up well. But Keith was nervous to talk about what was on his mind. He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Mom...I was wondering...Maybe I could get my own place. It's-" He shot his head up and waved his hands around frantically to defend himself. "-not that I want to get rid of you guys it's just I know you guys want to retire and move back to Japan and you are waiting for me to turn eighteen but I don't want to hold you back." His mother leaned forward and kissed his forehead to try and calm her son down. "Mrs. and Mr. Jenkins they know a friend who is talking about renting out their cottage...It would be closer to work so I could sleep in a bit longer and you guys could be happy and-"

"Keith is this what you want?"

"Mom this isn't about what I want, I have always gotten what I wanted. This is about you and Dad want." She smiled at her son and pinched his cheeks playfully. Proud of the son she has raised. Worried about his parents. Oh how she loves her sons. "Please think about it. I uh...Already talked to Takashi about it. He thinks you guys should do it live happily back _home._ " The woman nodded her head and pat the space beside her on the bed where Keith moved and laid at her side. Hugging her around the waist. Together they laid there and continued to talk before coming to an agreement and house hunting for a new place to live in Japan. They checked each prefecture looking at huge mansions that Keith pointed out they could buy if they used his college savings. She shot down that idea saying he is to use that to pay his bills and for groceries. Not even a week after he moved into the small house his parents left to Japan.

Keith loved his job. Loves his job. He's been working there for so long. He loves what he does in the morning when gets there he takes a list off the bulletin board with his name on it and just leaves doing whatever he has to do for the day. His coworkers usually go up and ask what they have to do but Keith does better like this. He gets everything done faster. When he finishes the list he'll take a horse out and ride it around the track for a bit until someone comes up and gives him a new list of things to be done but getting a new list is rare. Mr. or Mrs. Jenkins will come up to him and watch him ride giving him tips and lessons as they have been since he has moved into town. The boy, now man, even celebrated his birthday on the farm with his brother. They even gave him ownership of a horse he had fallen in love with but he doesn't ride her everyday, although he should with how much he spoils her. The Jenkins have become a part of his family, they even took up basic Japanese despite Keith saying they didn't have to do that.

"Keith, son. It is your first language right? This is just a way to make your life easier you are a hard working boy it's the least we can do." They definitely are family at this point. He looks forward to going to work everyday. On his way home while he is driving he has to slam on the brakes and skid to a stop even swerving a bit so he doesn't hit a puppy. He pulls up to the side of the road and jogs over to check if it's okay. It's alive. He carefully picks it up and lifts it into the air. _She's_ okay. Taking a deep breath he walks over to his bike and places her in his bag driving carefully home. Once home he kicks off his shoes and runs to the bathroom setting her down in the tub. He carefully scrubs the dirt out of her fur until the pattern is visible.

"Are you a husky…?" He asks her as he grabs his bath towel drying her off gently. Poor pup seems scared. She has no collar so he thinks about it for a little and settles. She is here to stay. He carries her all bundled up in the towel and moves to the kitchen looking through the fridge, it's not like he has any dog food at the moment so he'll have to figure something out for her to eat tonight. He finds some eggs and rice and cooks it on the stove before giving it to her. "Man what kind of asshole just ditches a puppy, no any aged dog, on the road?" He watches her eat as he makes himself something to eat quickly. Despite the fact that he has enough money from his savings and from work to eat groceries from Whole Foods he doesn't get the best nutrition. He wants that money to last a long time. Now that he has a dog that money will go to buying dog foods and maybe even some steaks. He _is_ known for spoiling the animals.

"What do I name you?" He smiles down at her, he must have fed her a bit too much because she has fallen asleep on the floor with quite the big stomach. He cleans up and moves to his room with the dog in his hands. Keith places her on one of his pillows and lays down for the night gently petting her head until he falls asleep. Only to wake up to her howling. He checks the time. His alarm should go off any moment now. What a smart girl. He makes a makeshift collar and leash out of a belt he never wears so he can take her out to use the bathroom. He'll get her a collar and leash on his way home from work. Keith looks at the time again and gets ready to leave he grabs a bag and walks towards the motorcycle with her in it driving off in the dark. The sun slowly rising as he gets to work.

He always gets to work early no later than six in the morning. He has to muck out the running stalls for the horses and bring the horses up to get them ready for the guests before he can even start the real hard work. When he gets there Mrs. Jenkins is walking the dogs through the inside horse track she spots him and waves a hand. He waves back and goes to the board to check what he has to do then he moves through the stalls to check on his baby girl. He sees her peek her head out when he whistles. He shuffles over and kisses her nose. "Good morning Red...No you can't get a cookie. You'll have to wait a long time for cookies." She shakes her head which makes Mrs. Jenkins laugh as she walks over. "Morning Mrs. Jenkins…"

"Keith, Honey, I keep telling you it's okay for you to call me Susie. You've been here for two years." She places her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. "No snacks huh? Are you finally putting her on a diet?" Keith shakes his head and presses his forehead against the horse's face.

"No, I just won't be doing as much riding as usual. I uh found a puppy on the side of the road that I don't want to leave at home yet and I don't want her getting stepped on by one of the horses." He steps back to show he pup's head that is sticking out of the bag. She has fallen asleep again. The woman bends down and gently pets the pup's head. "She's so small I have no idea how young she is...I planned on calling my brother to check her out but he is always so busy. He's a vet." He looks down at the pup and takes a deep breath.

"Let's go take a collar and grab a leash from Bruce or Dory. It's not like they use them they just wander around or sleep all day. You should teach her while she is young to stay at your side."

When Keith got done with his work for the day, instead of riding a horse on the track he stayed with Mrs. Jenkins and began doing basic training with the dog. "Have you got the baby a name yet." Keith looked down at the dog who was laying in the sand just watching them. He almost forgot to name her. It's not that big of a deal though he hasn't even had her for a full day yet. He shakes his head. "Maybe that's what you should teach her first, let her learn her name once you figure it out. Do you have any movies or shows you like. Our kids loved Nemo so they named the Bassets with a theme."

Avatar the last airbender is the first thing that comes to mind. He looks at her and smiles. What is the most badass character from Avatar? The Kiyoshi warriors. He knows Kiyoshi is a more common boy's name but fuck the system his parents are both Japanese but he got the whitest name ever. "I think Kiyoshi is a good name for her…" the woman nods and Keith leaves to go home, he has to go to the pet store and pick up puppy food, a food bowl, and a water bowl for her. He's careful as he drives to the store, Kiyoshi sticks her head out of the bag enjoying the fast wind on her face. How cute. In the store he buys more than he planned. It was hard to fit in the 'trunk' of his bike. The dog food the bowls. A bed. Some toys and a huge bone that should last months. He even got a bunch of pee pads to potty train her with.

They get home and Keith lets her loose in the house where she sniffs around. She walks around and Keith follows her everywhere wanting to make sure she doesn't pee on the floor. He sets up a pee pad in each of the five rooms in the house for her and brings her to the kitchen to feed her and get his own dinner together. It's a ramen kind of night. The two eat and head to bed. Sleeping quite peacefully. That is until he gets a call in the middle of the night. He groans loudly and sits up checking who it is. Oh. Its his mother. "Mom wh-" His mother cuts him off and the words sink in causing him to drop his phone and stare at his alarm clock. What is he supposed to do with this new information. It's not like he can leave and go to Japan he has to go to work soon.

 _"Takashi was in a train accident in Tokyo. He is in a coma and he lost his arm...We don't know how long it will be until he wakes up. I just...You needed to know what was going on. I love you Keith."_


End file.
